The Jewel Store Job
The Jewel Store Job is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This is the first heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton do. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Michael must perform a couple of side-missions (Heist Setups) to get the necessary equipment. The preparation missions varies based on the chosen approach in Casing the Jewel Store. Loud Only one preparation mission, Carbine Rifles has to be performed, namely stealing a set of carbine rifles from one of the LSPD's tactical team vans. Smart Two preparation missions have to be performed: *The first one, Bugstars Equipment, involves stealing a van from the Bugstars company. *The second, BZ Gas Grenades involves stealing gas grenades from a van cruising around the city. Mission Depending on the chosen approach in Casing the Jewel Store, the start of the mission will play in either of two ways : Loud Franklin drives Michael, the driver and the gunman to the store in a van. Donning helmets, they will enter and tell the hostages to get down. While the gunman holds the hostages, Michael and the driver start ransacking the store while Franklin waits outside with the bikes. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the picked hacker, but since the gold medal requires the player to steal the jewelry within 50 seconds, any of them will do. Smart Driving from the garment factory in a Primo, Michael will drop Franklin at the construction site while the driver and gunman park the Bugstars van in front of the jewel store. Taking control of Franklin, the player must traverse the roofs from around the block and use the vantage point from the recon mission, throw a can of gas in the air vent. The gas will be pumped into the store, knocking out all inside. Afterwards, Michael and the driver and gunman will enter and start ransacking the store while Franklin goes to get the bikes. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the picked hacker, but since the gold medal requires the player to steal the jewelry within 50 seconds, any of them will do. Escape Both approaches lead to the same escape. Once the raid has been done, Franklin escapes on bike with the driver and gunman. The available motorcycles will depend on the picked driver: *Eddie Toh: Maibatsu Sanchez *Karim Denz: Pegassi Bati 801RR (If Norm was chosen as the gunman, after he falls off his bike Karim stops for a few seconds in the tunnels not knowing which way to go.) If a low skilled gunmen is chosen, then he, along with his bag of jewels, will fall off his bike at the beginning of the tunnel. If the player picks up the bag, the take will not change but if he doesn't, the player loses a significant amount of the take. The player will pay a casualty expense for the death of the gunman. But if a high skilled gunman is chosen, none of this happens. Using the city sewers to evade the police, the trio eventually ends up at the Los Santos River into a pack of cops. While the Sanchez seem to be the obvious choice for their speed in the tunnels' mud, there is no downside in picking the Bati 801s in terms actual mission outcome. In the meantime, Michael and the hacker went to get the delivery truck and use it to crash the cops out of the way. Once the police have been lost, the bike are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew parts ways. The maximum take for the mission is $4,946,153 if the player smashes all 20 displays and chooses a good gunman (for the smart approach) or a good driver (for the loud approach). $2,500,000 will then go to Martin Madrazo while the rest gets split between the crew. Mission Objectives Loud *Go to Vangelico Jewel Store. *Break the glass cabinets and steal at least $3,300,000. *Kill the manager. (Only if you selected a bad gunman) *Follow your crew into the sewers. *(Optional) Pick up the dropped bag. (Only if you selected a bad gunman) *Follow your crew through the sewers. *Take out the police cars and protect your crew. *Rendezvous with your crew. *Go to Lester. Smart *Go to Vangelico Jewel Store. *Climb to the roof of the jewel store. *Throw the Tear Gas on the ventilation system. *Break the glass cabinets and steal at least $3,300,000. *Follow your crew into the sewers. *(Optional) Pick up the dropped bag. (Only if you selected a bad gunman) *Follow your crew through the sewers. *Take out the police cars and protect your crew. *Rendezvous with your crew. *Go to Lester. Gold Medal Objectives Loud and Smart *Quick Grab - Steal the jewelry within 50 seconds. *Protégé Protected - Protect Franklin during the LS River chase. *Clean Sweep - Steal the jewelry from all 20 glass cabinets. Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper Loud "Investigating officers have uncovered a new lead into a daytime robbery at exclusive Rockford Hills jewel store Vangelico. It is throught that the guns used in the raid on the store were the same carbine rifles stolen from a LSPD swat van earlier this week. The criminals hacked into the store's security network and disabled the alarm system, while they held customers and staff hostage, and emptied cabinets of jewelry worth millions of dollars." Smart "The police have turned up new leads in their investigation into the recent robbery of Vangelico jewelers in Rockford Hills. They believe the crime was tied to an attack on a Humane Labs and Research shipment carrying BZ gas. Police also believe the van used by the robbers was recently stolen from a Bugstar Pest Control Warehouse in South Los Santos. Despite making these connections, investigators are no closer to finding the suspects who cleaned out the store for millions of dollars of jewels, escaped on motorcycles, and evaded police in the LS River. The police are not yet close to making an arrest." Lifeinvader Posts *Lester Crest - "Nice job. A real gem, you might say! Just like the good old days." Bleeter Posts *@sillyjilly28 - "To the guys who robbed the Vangelico store on Portola Drive i'll happily swap an alibi for a diamond :)" *@cinncinati_philpp - "no way! got involved in a reallife jewelry heist on portola drive! Guy has a gun on me and tell me to forget a thousand things a day or something. Craziest vacation EVER!" Weazel News Smart The police have turned up two new leads in their investigation into the recent robbery of the Vangelico jewelers in Rockford Hills. They believe the crime was tied to an attack on a Humane Labs and Research shipment carrying BZ gas. Police also believe the van used by the robbers was recently stolen from a Bugstar Pest Control warehouse in South Los Santos. We will stay with this story. Loud Investigating officers have uncovered a new lead into the daytime robbery at exclusive Rockford Hills jewelry store Vangelico. It is thought that the guns used in the raid on the store were the same carbine rifles stolen from the LSPD swat van earlier this week. We'll stay with the story. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 13 - HEIST The Jewel Store Job (Smart)|The Jewel Store Job (Smart) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 12 - HEIST The Jewel Store Job (Loud)|The Jewel Store Job (Loud) Mission Walkthrough Gallery Gameplay-1-choose-what-youre-going-to-do.jpg|The Jewel Store Heist during its planning stage. Smart File:Artwork-PestControl-GTAV.jpg|Artwork trailer1_029.jpg trailer1_030.jpg Michael in Bugstar uniform.jpg|The planning of 'The Jewel Store Job'. Pest_Control1.GTAV.jpg Pest_Control2.GTAV.jpg Pest_Control3.GTAV.jpg Loud and Dumb Pest-Control-same-job-but-a-differnet-route.jpg|The robbers do it loud and dumb. Gameplay-1-everybody-get-down.jpg|'Please don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing!' Trivia *The mission first appeared in a scene in the first trailer. It was later depicted in an artwork, almost a year after. It was also the first confirmed mission of Grand Theft Auto V. **Also, in the artwork of LS Storm Drain, while hard to see, there's a Police Buffalo and a Police Cruiser, which was later replaced by Interceptors. *When replaying the mission the "smart" way, when Franklin throws the knockout gas into the vent, even if it does make it to the vent, it'll fail the mission saying the cops "were alerted". This is because the BZ Gas Grenades are the only ones scripted to work in the mission. Any other kind will result in failure. Therefore, if you want to replay the mission to get 100%, you'll need to choose the "loud" way. This has since been fixed. *In the smart approach, if Franklin has Grenades, Michael will note he noticed the grenades and warn Franklin just before he reaches the vantage point not to throw a grenade by mistake. *This mission is one of the missions other than the assassination missions that affects the Stock Market, as soon as the mission finished, Vangelico stock goes down to the bottom but by the end of the story they got around 15% return percentage, not bad if you wanted to have extra money. *The ending of this mission, which involves robbing the store and escaping on motorbikes into the back of a truck is similar to a bank robbery seen in the 2012 movie The Place Beyond The Pines. *The mission, especially in the loud and dumb method, seems to be loosely inspired in the opening scene of the 1987 film Beverly Hills Cop 2, were a crew of robbers score a jewelry store, doing the same motions as breaking the glass pannels and being timed to pick up the jewels. *In the beta trailer, the gas masks were yellow and covered only the mouth. *Also in the beta, balaclavas were used in the loud and dumb option but motorbike helmets were used in the final version. *The escape route seems to be loosely based in the 2003 film The Italian Job, as the crew escape through the sewers on Mini Coopers, chased by bikers and exiting through the flood control. *New Red Dead Redemption copies are sold with GTA V promotional cards, with an image of the mission occurring. *In the debut trailer, Michael and his team were seen entering the store "loud and dumb" with the pest control suits on. But in the gameplay video they were seen entering "smart". *On the corkboard in the gameplay trailer, a to-do list showed 3 out of the 5 tasks were complete, which were Evaluate The Security, Photograph The Interior and lastly, decide which approach the men wanted to go on. *In the smart control, Michael and his team are with the Bugstars Burrito, but in the loud and dumb control they were seen with a different Burrito. *In the version of the mission seen in the first trailer, Michael is seen completing the job with Gustavo Mota and another unknown crew member. It is possible that this crew member is meant to represent Packie due to their similar hairstyles but Rockstar didn't want to ruin the surprise of being able to recruit him so early on. *You cannot shoot the officer on the ground due to him being an important character in the first cutscene of Mr. Philips. However you can kill him by running him over. *This mission was going to be named Pest Control in the beta. **Pest Control was a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, where you have to kill Ray Boccino. *After the crew has come out of the tunnel, it would be technically impossible for Michael and the Police officers to have been in that position unless they had either reversed or driven into the river from the sides. *After the crew loads the bikes into the truck, Michael has to drive the truck to the "lock up" location. If Michael (the player) damages the truck, the back door will open and the player will notice that Franklin and the crew are not actually inside, yet their dialogue is heard, as they simply spawn at the lock up in the cutscene. *This is the only heist in the game that does not require any killing unless any of the cops hit by the truck received fatal injuries. *If the player chooses "Loud and Dumb", they will have to steal guns from the LSPD. But if the player chooses the "Smart" way, they will already have silenced Assault Rifles. *The screenshot on the Rockstar Social Club shows Michael wearing his default gray suit with gloves and a balaclava for the loud option. *To get the most money the player should choose the Smart Approach and recruit Packie McReary (gunner), Karim Denz (driver) and Rickie Luckens (hacker). Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists